RoomMates
by caelestis-wolf
Summary: One-Shot. He loved her. She loved him. Just not the way he wanted. E/T-ish


A CCS Grown-Up Fic

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

**Room-Mates**

It was that time of morning where it was still night but well passed one in the morning as two girls walked down the middle of the street, arms across their each others backs. They stopped in front of stairs.

"This is my stop." said the raven haired girl looking in her small round black satin purse for her keys.

"See ya later." said the red/brown haired one, raising her hand in good bye.

"You too." she said walking up the stairs and opening the main entrance to her building. When she was in she closed the door as quietly as possible then bent down and unbuckled both her dancing heels. Like a cat, she stealthily and quietly chose the stairs over the ancient, birdcage-like elevator. Every time it was in use it complained sounding like a dozen annoyed birds. When she made it to her door on the fifth floor she unlocked it without making a sound. She opened the door slightly so as not to allow any light into the apartment, only allowing for there to be enough room for her to squeeze her lithe body through looking all the more like a cat sneaking back into the house.

"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady?" said a tall man with messy hair standing about three steps away from in front of the door with his arms crossed and glasses perched crookedly on his nose.

"Not really. Last time I checked it was 1." she said standing up straight and beggining to move normally again as she closed the door.

"pm?" he asked confused.

"am." she said turning around and leaning against the door her hands clutched behind her back.

He gave her a scolding look only a father could manage.

"You know when I first agreed to this whole Roommate idea I wasn't expecting you to get all possessive of me." she said conversatively.

"Can you blame me? Think about it, you're a beautiful girl, all alone out at night -at hours not proper for a young woman of good breeding and schooling to be out at- then this total stranger who you've never seen before walks up to you and starts chatting you up. Who knows what evil, dastardly plans he or she may have for an unsuspecting damsel such as yourself. Any other self-respecting male with morals who cares about you or anybody else in a situation like this would object. Besides these are no hours of the **morning **to be getting home. I'll give you 'till 9pm but I refuse to go past that." he finished, adding a bit of humor at the end so she wouldn't get fed up and completely discard everything he'd said.

"I suppose you're right."

"That's what you say every night. Who were you with this time?"

"I don't really know, she told me her name but I can't remember it at the moment. It was something like Lindy...." she said pensatively looking up.

He looked at her and smiled sadly. She looked so beautiful standing there, leaning against the door, her long dark curls hanging loose, nothing holding them back except a pearl strung clip on the side that he'd given her. Her dark eyeliner and smoky eyes make-up only emphasized the porcelain whiteness of her skin.

"Eriol...." she said, tightly gripping the black lace scarf with pearls she'd tied around her abdomen.

She was wearing that short navy blue satin dress he loved so much with short black lace gloves and matching tights. He imagined she was also wearing her black lace panties as he could see her black lace bra peeking out.

"You sure do love matching..." he said with the same sad smile as before, except this time he was looking down. At this her expression turned sad and she walked up to him raising her arms as she cupped his face in both her laced gloved hands. She looked up at him sadly smiling.

"You know she's not gonna make you happy."

"I know."

"None of them will."

At this she looked even sadder and said, "I'm sorry I can't make you happy."

At this his look turned to pure melancholy. She kissed him out of impotence. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting to leave her, never wanting her to leave him. Frantically he tried to close the gap between them, but the closer he got the farther away he felt. This was how it always was with her. It would always be this way between them.

_AN: I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way. I thought it would be light and funny. Hmm, I've had terrible writers block like never before in my life. I guess I'm just happy to have written something... I can't come up with a plot line for any story about anything and when I do they always seem to end up like this....._


End file.
